Reality TV Ninja Style
by Zaokii Akuerii
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are told to be on a reality show! What kind of weird, and possibly scary, tasks will they have to do? (Rated for some language... nothing too bad, however.)
1. What Kind of Mission is This!

It all started as a quiet, boring day in Konoha. Everything was as usual... although the 3 shinobis, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were scheduled to meet their teacher at 7 AM for training.

Of course, Naruto was doing the usual aswell... at the Ichiraku, stuffing his face with ramen. A clock on the wall happened to catch his attention, and he realized it was 6:58. _Oh man... it's almost 7!_ The distressed Naruto thought, slapping some money on the table. He jumped up and sped away, leaving a half-full bowl of ramen and two bewildered shop owners behind.

Naruto skidded to a hault, just before crashing in to Sasuke. The group was waiting on a bridge for their teacher, Kakashi-sensei, to arrive. Of course, it wasn't all that rare for Kakashi to be late.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." Sasuke said dryly, glaring at Naruto. And just before Naruto could shout another insult back at Sasuke, Kakashi luckily happened to appear.

Turning towards Kakashi, Naruto exclaimed, "You're late, Kakashi-sensei!"

"And you weren't?" Sasuke pointed out, seeing as Naruto had been about 5 minutes late.

"Sorry. I got lost in the path of life." Kakashi tried, shrugging.

"LIAR!" Naruto retorted, but just before he could demand an explanation, Sasuke interrupted.

"Just drop it, Naruto," He said, sighing. "So what's today's mission?"

"For today's mission, we're going to..." Kakashi paused for a dramatic effect, "be on a reality TV show!"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unision.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have a fever or something?" The pink-haired ninja questioned, putting a hand on her teacher's forehead.

"Hey, stop that," Kakashi said, pushing Sakura's hand away. "No, I don't have a fever. It's true - that's today's mission." He said brightly, seemingly unaware that Naruto had fallen on the ground, twitching, as if someone had told him that he couldn't eat ramen anymore.

Sasuke, much unlike Naruto, was remaining calm about it, although inside his head, he too was wondering if Kakashi had been hit in the head one too many times. Sakura, not wanting to appear stupid, tried to remain calm like Sasuke had. However, inside her mind...

**What the hell is Kakashi-sensei thinking? A reality show? Oh god, I hope they won't make us eat bugs...** Inner Sakura ranted and complained.

"Now, you might want to pack up some things... just in case you'll need them, you know? Meet me back here in 3 hours." The trio's jounin teacher said, then vanished.

* * *

Well... how's that? If you liked it, then please review! Even if you didn't like it, review anyway, because what do you think I am, telepathic? I know the first chapter's pretty short, it's just so I can get the basic idea down and don't forget. XD I do that alot. Ah well. If you review, feel free to give suggestions for the next chapter, or future chapters, I'd really appriciate that. 

As you can see, I'm evil and left the story off with a cliffhanger...

Darn. My train of thought just crashed.


	2. Backpacks, Rewards, and some Thoughts

First of all, before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to the one person who reviewed. Yeah... this chapter is going to be longer than the last one. Unless my muse dies... or...

...Darnit. There goes the train of thought crashing again.

* * *

((3 hours later...)) 

Sakura sighed, dragging along a small bag with some important things in it. You never know what you'll have to do for those reality shows... for all Sakura knew, she might end up having to live in Naruto's house for a week! Sakura shuddered. That, clearly, would be a horrible fate for the pink-haired kunoichi. Sighing to herself, Sakura walked along, eventually arriving at the bridge where the group usually met. She guessed that it was a little bit before 10:00, seeing as no one else was there yet. Then... suddenly...

CRASH! Naruto had just tripped over seemingly his own two feet, and had fallen a few feet in front of Sakura. Thus causing Sakura to nearly have a heart attack.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her brightly, gathering up all his possessions and standing up. "Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei aren't here yet..." He observed, looking around for his jounin teacher and teammate. Naruto leaned against the railing of the bridge, and pondered what they might have to do on this reality show. _'Maybe it's something that I can impress Sakura-chan with!' _He thought, grinning widely at the thought.

However, before Naruto could finish his daydream, guess who showed up? ...No, not cheesasaurus rex. Not Kakashi either. He never shows up early. Sasuke showed up! And, on his back, was a pink backpack. PINK.

Of course, Naruto burst in to laughter on the spot.

"Sasuke! Getting in touch with your feminine side, huh?" Naruto mocked, dangerously close to choking as well as being mauled by his teammate.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke ordered, trying to keep his cool, although in his mind he was running through a list of ways to kill Naruto. "I... lost my old one..." He covered up, hoping that would work.

"Don't worry... pink is a nice color!" Sakura consoled, also ready to strangle Naruto, although Inner-Sakura was laughing her ass off.

"Sure it is! Especially if you're a _BOY_ who loves _FEMININE_ colors!" Naruto stated, putting a special accent on the words "boy" and "feminine". Sasuke growled, but dismissed it - he couldn't very well kill his own teammate.

Just before Naruto could fire off another insult, Kakashi appeared - 15 minutes or so late.

"Sorry," He said, "I had to see a man about a horse."

"That's a lie!" Naruto retorted.

"Oh well, I tried." Kakashi replied, shrugging.

Once again stopping Naruto from saying anything else, Sasuke inquired, "So, what's this going to be like?"

"You're just going to compete in a bunch of different tasks," Kakashi began. "They're sort of like ninja training at some points – a rock-climbing wall involving chakra control, strategizing, tests involving good aim, and so on. Then there will be ones just for competitive fun."

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad..." Sakura replied, sighing happily. Thankfully, this didn't involve eating anything slimy or living in Naruto's house for a month. **So we're just going to be training! Dammit, that's no fun!** Inner-Sakura, once again, was ranting.

"So it's training." Sasuke concluded.

"Kakashi-sensei, what will we get if we win?" Naruto asked.

"Some money, to buy whatever you want with." Kakashi replied simply.

At that point, each of the team members had a different thought running through their heads. Something along these lines, most likely.

Naruto: _Rameeeeeeeeeeeen!_

Sakura: _Maybe an outfit... like something that'll get Sasuke to like me!_

Sasuke: _Whatever._

* * *

So, I guess that's it for the second chapter. Review if you liked it, or if you didn't! I also love getting suggestions for the next, or future, chapters. 


End file.
